1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable coverings for architectural openings and fabrics for use therein wherein the fabric includes a flexible support structure and a plurality of vanes or slats mounted on the support structure with the movement of the vanes or slats being dependent upon the movement of the support structure.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Retractable coverings for architectural openings have assumed numerous forms over a long period of time. Originally, coverings for architectural openings such as windows, doors, archways or the like consisted principally of fabric draped across the architectural openings. Such early forms of coverings evolved into retractable roller shades, curtains, draperies, and the like wherein the covering could be extended across the architectural opening or retracted to a top or side of the opening.
An early but still popular form of covering for architectural openings is the Venetian blind wherein a plurality of vertically extending cord ladders support parallel horizontally extending slats in a manner such that the slats can be pivoted about their longitudinal axes between open and closed positions and the entire blind can be moved between an extended position wherein it extends across the architectural opening and a retracted position where the slats are accumulated in a vertical stack adjacent to the top of the architectural opening.
Vertical blinds are also available which are very similar to Venetian blinds except the slats or vanes extend vertically and are suspended from their upper ends for pivotal movement about their longitudinal vertical axes. The entire blind can be extended across the opening or retracted adjacent to one or more sides of the opening in a horizontal stack.
More recently, cellular shades have become popular not only because they are aesthetically attractive but also because they provide improved insulation across architectural openings where typically heat can otherwise be lost. Cellular shades have assumed numerous forms including a plurality of longitudinally extending tubes made of a flexible or semi-rigid material which can be transversely collapsed. The cellular shade can thereby be extended across an architectural opening or retracted adjacent the top or bottom edge of the opening with the cells transversely collapsed in a vertical stack.
A more recent form of cellular shade includes a pair of spaced flexible sheets, which are typically sheer fabric, with the sheets being interconnected by vertically spaced horizontally extending vanes which may be rigid or flexible. The vanes are movable between open and closed positions by shifting the sheets of material in opposite vertical directions. The entire covering can be extended across the opening or retracted along one edge of the opening typically by rolling the fabric material comprised of the sheets of material and interconnecting vanes about a roller.
The recent emphasis on design in homes and building structures has maintained pressure on the industry to create unique aesthetically attractive coverings for architectural openings which also have utilitarian functions such as insulating the opening to minimize the loss of heat therethrough.
It is to respond to the demand of the market that the present invention has been made.